


You're Going to Regret That, Baby Girl

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon!Dean, F/M, Flogging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: Dean goes missing, and you make it your mission to find him. When you do, something is not right.





	You're Going to Regret That, Baby Girl

It had been about six months since you met the Winchesters. Sam was your best friend, Dean was like an annoying older brother that you loved to hate, and Crowley, well, you tolerated him. You were more attracted to Dean, and he was attracted to you, but neither of you acted on anything. If you slept with Dean, it would have been devastating to your friendship. Granted, you openly flirted with the older Winchester, the usual play fighting, occasional sexual tension, but never so much as hugged him for too long. 

The last few days though, Dean has been acting extremely strange. If you didn’t know better, you would say he was possessed. You knew that was impossible. That tattoo on his chest was for protection. It was impossible. 

“What’s impossible, darling?” The soft, British voice said from behind you. 

You jumped when Crowley came into the library out of nowhere. You turned your body towards him and crossed your arms. “You know, Crowley,” you walked towards him “I’m really getting tired of demons routing around in my head.” You walked passed him, your back facing him once again. 

“I’m not in your head, pet.” He smirked at you. “You must not realize that you think out loud more often than you know.” 

You rolled your eyes and walked to the kitchen to find Dean. “You won’t find him here, Y/N.” Crowley said, following your every move. 

“Dude!” You exclaimed to him. It was now his turn to roll his eyes at you. 

“I hate that word,” he said, calmly, “I prefer to be called King of Hell, thank you very much.” 

You and Crowley stood in silence until you saw a note on the stainless steel table. “Sam.” Sam was all that was written on the small white envelope. 

“Crowley, what-” you turned to ask Crowley what the letter is and he was gone before you could even get the words out. 

You walked to through the grandiose bunker to find Sam. You had the envelope in your hand, tempted to open it, but you knew you couldn’t. 

“Sam?” Your voice echoed with panic. “Sam, where are you?” 

You heard his deep voice shout from across the bunker. “I’m in the library.” 

You walked in the library to meet Sam. His hair was wet and slicked back. He must have just gotten out of the shower. He wasn’t in there when Crowley popped in to say hello. 

“Have you seen Dean?” You asked him, holding up the letter. 

He looked up at you, his puppy dog eyes looked distressed. “Actually, not since last night.” He said as he took the letter from your hand. “He said he was going out for drinks with Crowley.” You rolled your eyes. Just the mention of his name made your skin crawl. “His phone is turned off,” he opened the letter to read it, “now I know why.” He handed the letter over to you. 

_“Sam,_

__

__

Don’t come looking for me. 

You won’t find me.

_Dean”_

“Balls!” You said between your clenched teeth. “That fucking asshole!” You clenched your fist. “I knew something wasn’t right.” 

Sam stood up and started towards the hallway to put his coat and boots on. “Sam, what are you doing?” 

“Going out to find Dean.” Sam answered.

You followed him outside and he stopped suddenly to turn and look at you. “That moron took the car.” You said as you looked for the 1967 Impala that was nowhere to be found. Luckily you had a car just in case of an emergency. “I’ll drive.” You said as you unlocked the doors to your Dodge Avenger. 

**One week without Dean:**

Your skin was broken out and your eyes were surrounded with darkness. You were laying on your bed, staring at the wall. You were catatonic. You didn’t know what to do. Sam was still looking for him, but you were too exhausted. 

You wanted to respect Dean’s wishes by not looking for him. If it even was Dean. Something was telling you that Crowley had something to do with this sudden disappearance. 

You missed your parents. Maybe you’ll go and visit them once Sam comes back.

**Two weeks without Dean:**

You finally took a shower and wore something other than sweatpants. Sam was home for a couple of days. He knew that he would’ve had to go back for him eventually, but he was beginning to drive himself mad. 

“Where’s Cas?” You said as you walked into the library to sit across from Sam. 

“Who knows.” He responded, his eyes not leaving the book he was buried in. 

“What are we gonna do, Sam?” You asked, reaching to grab the book out of his hand. This was your way of telling him to pay attention. “We need to find him.” 

“He doesn’t want to be found, Y/N!” Sam snapped at you, and you jumped. You weren’t expecting that. Sam never lost his temper. But you understood. After all, he didn’t know where his big brother was. 

He immediately apologized. “It’s okay, Sam.” You touched his arm. “We are going to find him. I promise.” He tucked his lips into a forced, closed-mouthed smirk, making his dimples sink into his cheeks. “I hope so.” You sighed and looked down at the table. “Me too.” 

**Three weeks without Dean:**

Sam was gone again. The bunker was so huge, so lonely. But worst of all, it was quiet. You hated being alone. But you hated being alone in the quiet. There was only one thing you could do to pass time, take a bath. 

You walked into the bathroom with your favorite candles, a towel and a change of clothes. Everything else you needed was in the bathroom, You shut off the lights, lit two candles, and turned the water on. The water was piping hot, and when it was half-way full, you put a cap full of bubbles under the stream. Once it was full, you dropped your clothes down to the cold tile, and eased into the steaming water. 

You put the towel folded down on the floor next to the tub, and after you found your relaxation playlist of Spotify you set your iPhone on the towel. 

You closed your eyes and rested your head against the wall. You didn’t move. You just listened to John Mayer. 

Once you found your happy place, you heard a quiet woosh. 

“Well, darling, this is not exactly how you wanted me to see you I’m sure.” You opened your eyes once you heard the British voice in the bathroom. “Can’t say I’m disappointed, however.” You looked straight ahead, certain you had fallen asleep and were dreaming. 

“Nope. This is not happening.” You looked over to see the bearded demon sitting on the bathroom sink. Once you realized it was not a dream and you were stark naked in front of the man you hated most, you covered the skin that wasn’t submerged in bubbles. 

“Crowley!” You shouted. “Get out of here! What do you want?!” 

“Sweetheart, hate to break it to you,” he stood up “this isn’t the first time I’ve seen a beautiful woman’s naked body.” 

You rolled your eyes. You hated it when he tried to butter you up. It never was good news when he sweet talks you. “What do you want, Crowley?” Your voice was audibly irritated. 

“Just popped in to say hello…” he paused. “Hello.” 

You didn’t say anything. You just stared at him. 

“Dean says hello too.” 

“Listen, if you’re just here to fuck with me, I would appreciate it if you would let me bathe in peace.” You closed your eyes, hoping he would disappear. But he did not.

“Darling, you think so lowly of me. Why is that?” He knelt down beside the bath tub. 

“Because, Crowley, every time you appear out of thin air, it is never good news.” Your eyes remained closed. “What do you need? Money? Did someone die? What will it be today?” 

“On the contrary, I have good news.” You opened your eyes just to roll them back and closed them again. 

“Do tell.” 

“Dean would like to see you.” You opened your eyes and looked over at him.

“I knew that would work.” He smirked smugly. “Get out and get dressed. I’ll be back.” He disappeared. 

What are you going to do? Knowing Crowley, he could have been lying. What if you got dressed and ready to see Dean and he never came back for you. But then again, he’s been gone for weeks. Why would Crowley pop in now? Screw it. 

You stood up and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around your chest. You stepped out of the tub and pulled the plug out of the drain. The mirror was covered in steam still, so you flipped the switch to turn the fan on. Hopefully it will air out in there by the time you get dressed.

You had your favorite pair of jeans on, with a white zip up sweater. Your Y/H/C hair was pulled up in a neat pony tail, and your face had a light veil of make up over it. You had to try and pull yourself together somehow. The bags under your eyes had not fully gone away just yet, and your eyelashes needed to be a touch longer and thicker. 

You were ready. 

You retreated to your bedroom. The bed was made, so you sat on top of the comforter. And checked your phone.

“Maybe I should let Sam know.” You said quietly to yourself. 

“That won’t be necessary.” You jumped when you heard Crowley’s voice from behind. You turned around to see him laying down on your bed with his left hand behind his head. 

“Well, by all means, make yourself cozy.” You said sarcastically. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, ignoring your remark. 

“I guess.” 

You drove to the bar. Crowley sat in the passenger seat and gave you directions. He would have zapped you, but he wanted to make sure you had a way home in case of an emergency. Wow. Crowley wasn’t completely heartless. 

“Crowley!” You said to him. “Really? A strip club?” 

“We prefer ‘gentlemens lounge.’” 

“Call it what you want, this is not somewhere I want to be.” 

You examined the dark bar, or lounge, and looked for Dean. Crowley stayed next to you. He noticed your eyes scanning the entire club. 

“Would you like to see him, Y/N?” Crowley asked quietly. 

You looked at him with concern and nodded your head gently as a response. 

He led you to back room with a long hallway of doors. You thought to yourself “what is this a brothel?” No matter. All you cared about was seeing Dean and making sure he was still in one piece. 

Crowley stopped suddenly and pointed to a door. “He’s in there.” You looked at him nervously and walked towards the door. You put your ear against the door to make sure it was clear and twisted the door knob. 

Your jaw dropped to the floor when you saw a naked Dean standing over a bed with a woman bent over the edge of the bed. You couldn’t believe it. He continued pounding the unknown woman from behind even after he heard the door open. He turned his head, thrusting his hips making a loud slapping noise on the girl’s ass. When the light hit his eyes, the emerald green in his eyes flicked to a dark black, and then back to green, 

“See anything you like, Y/N?” Dean smirked at you and stopped fucking the girl. He slapped her ass and walked around the bed so he was facing her. Once he was in front of her sweaty body, he crouched down to look at her. Her eyes were watering, mascara running down her cheeks. Her long brown hair was wet and covering her cheeks. He looked at her and smiled sweetly. “Leave.” She quickly got up, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room still naked. 

You were still standing in the door way when he put his pants on and fixed his hair. You were scared and still in shock. 

“Y/N!” He said. “So good to see you!” His voice was deep and gravelly. 

“I….I…” You stammered and backed away. “I should just go. Sam’s gonna-” 

Before you could finish your sentence, Dean grabbed your wrist. “I don’t care.” His eyes flashed back to black once more, and you couldn’t help but whimper as you choked back your tears. Dean became the thing he hated the most. “Now, I didn’t get to finish.” 

Dean pulled you with super human strength into the room. “You gonna finish me off, sweetie?” He grabbed you by your shoulders and tried to push you down on your knees. “Since you so rudely interrupted me and Jasmine.” 

You fought him off and cried as you smacked him as hard as you can across the face. The tears flowed out of your eyes and down your cheeks, His eyes flashed black again, and he smiled at you. “Wow,” He said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. “Spunky.” You whimpered again. “Who would have thought that you of all people would have grown a spine.” 

You smacked him again. This time he didn’t smile. He didn’t chuckle. He just glared at you. “First one was free,” he crouched down to be eye level with you, “but you’re going to regret that baby girl.” 

You backed up slowly out of the room, and ran out of the hallway, completely bypassing Crowley. You ran out of the strip club and quickly made your way to your car. You fumbled with your keys and finally unlocked the door with seconds to spare because when you turned around you saw Dean walking out of the bar. 

You quickly put the keys in the ignition and sped off. 

You cried all the way back to the bunker and once you were inside, you didn’t feel safe. You ran up to your bedroom to retrieve your iPhone. You left it on the bed, but it was no longer there. “What the…” You said quietly to yourself. You knew that was where you left it because you were going to call Sam before Crowley came to get you. 

“Shit.” You knew he was already here. He took your phone. 

He wanted to play games with you. 

“Y/N.” Your name echoed through the bunker. It was Dean. 

Quickly you ran to the other side of the bunker and hid in Dean’s man cave. That room was off limits to you, so it was the first place that came to mind. 

You hid under the bed like a child playing hide and seek with a sibling. You were there for about ten minutes. You could hear his footsteps throughout the bunker, but he still hadn’t found you. 

“Y/N!” You covered your mouth as you whimpered. Every single noise made in the bunker carried and you couldn’t risk him hearing you. “Y/N!” He said once more in a sing songy tone. 

“Y/N, I’m tired of playing.” You cried once more. “Let’s finish this game, shall we?” He said as you heard the hinges to the man cave creak open. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, “Y/N?” He said softly but deeply. “I know you’re in here.” He walked around the bed. Back and forth. The footsteps of his boots were so loud. “I can smell you baby girl.” 

He knelt down and rested his hands on the floor to peak under the bed. You were screwed and you knew it. 

“Honey, I’m home.” He smiled at you. You looked at him, not knowing what to do. He reached under the bed and grabbed both of your wrists. You shrieked and squirmed, but it was pointless. Dean pulled you by your wrists so hard that you felt like they were going to detach from your arm. You cried and yelled. “Dean! Stop it! Please!” He laughed at you. 

Once he had you out from under the bed, he stood up and you stayed on the ground, rolled in the fetal position. “Get up.” He ordered. You whimpered, not saying a word and shook your head. “Y/N.” His deep voice shook you to your core. “I’m not going to ask again.” You didn’t move. “Get. Up. Now!” 

“Fuck you, Dean.” You managed to breathe out in between cries. 

He rolled his eyes and bent down to pull you up by your underarms. You flailed around, kicking and screaming. He looked at you with wide eyes and his mouth open, turned in a small smirk. He watched you fight as he held you up. Your eyes were shut tight, causing the skin at the corner of your eyes to wrinkle. You punched him in the chest, kicked him in the stomach, and cried. You knew how pathetic you looked. 

“You think you’re strong little one?” He cooed. “Go ahead sweetheart, show me how strong you are. Come on.” He laughed as you continued to fight. 

You felt his grip move from your arms to your waist. “Let me go, Dean!” You shouted and continue to fight. “I hate you!” 

He opened his mouth and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh!” He chuckled once more. “You hate me?” You cried. “You hate me so much, but you have wanted me inside that pussy for the last six months.” He threw you against the wall and grabbed both your wrists in one hand and pinned them up above your head. He ran his other hand down your side and nuzzled his head in your neck. 

His breath was hot and you turned your head to try and escape from his mouth. “Dean.” You whimpered. “Please just let me go.” 

He moved his face from your neck to meet your gaze. When you saw the blackness in his eyes, your eyes closed and more tears streamed down your cheek. “I can’t do that now, hon.” He released your wrists and grabbed your waist once more to turn you around and throw you on to the bed.

“Don’t move.” Dean said quietly and gave a quick light slap to your bum. You swore you were dreaming. 

Dean turned around and walked towards the other side of the room, his back was towards you and without even thinking about the consequences, you stood up and ran for the door. Dean lifted his arm and moved his fingers towards the bed, causing you to fly up in the air, and land back on the bed. “I said, don’t move.” He turned around to look at you, his face was stern. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

He walked over to the tall chest of drawers from across the room. You heard rummaging and felt a few items being tossed on the bed. You were too afraid to look. 

Before too long, you felt his presence right behind you. He grabbed your calves and pulled you so your legs were hovering off the edge of the bed. He reached under you to unbutton and unzip your jeans aggressively. He chuckled as you pushed your body on the bed to keep him from taking them off. He pulled your jeans off your legs and threw them on the floor, quickly delivering a firm slap on your right ass cheek. “We need to get rid of these too.” He said as he hastily pulled your pink panties off. 

Once you were naked from the waist down, he pulled your legs so you were laying vertically on the bed, though still face down. You didn’t move. You didn’t speak. 

Dean pushed your knees under your thighs so your ass was up, exposing all of your lady bits. You knew it was coming. He was going to make a comment. 

“Bad girl,” you felt a sting as cold leather snapped across your ass, “so wet for me, huh?” He teased the leather along your wet folds. You twitched at his touch, tightening your cunt. “Relax baby.” Another snap of the leather against you skin, only this time the sting was on your clit.” 

“Oh my God.” You said, your voice was breathy with desperation. 

Another slap against your clit. “Be quiet, girl.” 

Before long he was hovering over you. He didn’t say anything, the room was quiet. You ran out breath from crying. You heard his belt buckle un-hook. A moment of panic arose in you and your heart stopped beating for a brief second. 

“D-Dean, please.” You closed your legs as tight as you can. This was not happening. 

“No no, baby.” Dean said gently as he pushed your legs open with ease. You whimpered again, and he pinned you down by your back. “Just relax.” 

You felt the blunt head of his cock running back and forth from your clit to your ass. You jumped to his touch and he laughed in response. “What’s wrong baby?” He ran his hand up your back and neck before he grabbed you by your hair. “How long have you wanted this, huh?” You sobbed, and he stopped teasing you. 

He rolled you over so you were laying on your back, your face was puffy and red from struggling. Dean cupped your cheek with his hand and caressed it with his thumb. You turned your face to hide from the terror of his black eyes. 

He tucked his lower lip in and bit it gently. Damn him. He knew it made you crazy when he did that. 

“Baby.” Dean said, reaching down to grab you by the wrists, pinning them above your head once more. With his free hand, he pushed your hair out of your face, and began to kiss your neck. “Baby, you taste,” he paused to enjoy your scent, “so fucking good.” 

You shut your eyes and your body tightened as he kissed down your body, stopping to give small bites and nibbles. Your body shuddered when he would touch and kiss certain parts. Parts that would have driven you wild, had it not been a demon who was delivering them. 

Once he reached your mound he stopped and looked up at you, grinning wickedly. He kissed you gently against the folds that were hiding your clit, and you twitched. Dean licked up the length of your sex, starting and your cunt and slowly up to your clit. Once he reached your clit, he took it in his mouth and sucked on it with force and need. 

After a minute or two of the relentless sucking, you began to moan without realizing. Dean let out a guttural laugh at this. “I knew you wanted it,” he lightly tapped on your clit with his long, callused fingers, “I’ve known this whole time.” He went back to eating your clit. He came up for air. “All those times that I took all the hot water in the shower. You know why, Y/N?” He gently kissed your clit. “Because I was touching myself, thinking about you.” 

He quickly grabbed you and flipped you back over on your stomach. After pushing your knees under your thighs, your pussy was up in the air, exposed for the demon behind you. He continued to eat you out. He was fast, and hungry, He didn’t give up. He sucked sharply at your clit and entered two long digits into your core, curving them down to hit your g-spot. You finally broke. 

You were a squirming mess. You couldn’t take anymore. “Dean!” You moaned out, loudly. “Please!” He stopped and grabbed a fist full of your hair, pulling it back. He gently shushed you. “Don’t come. Don’t even ask.”

You moaned out in frustration in response. 

“Just for that…” He said as he stood up. He pulled your left ankle to the left side of the bed and tied it to the post. He did the same with your right ankle. “If you can’t behave, I’ll make you.” 

He walked over to the head of the bed and peeled your sweater off of your back. “No bra, huh?” He gently ran his fingers over your bare back. The sensation gave you goosebumps. 

He tied both wrists to the bed so you were now completely naked, stretched and immobilized. “Comfy?” He smirked at you. 

You turned your head to the side to look at him. “Oh, yes, very.” He chuckled and hit your ass with what you realized now was a flogger. 

He grabbed something that he had tossed on the bed earlier and plugged it into the wall. “Can you lift your hips at all, little one?” He asked, and grabbed your hips to lift them up, your mound lifting off the bed, leaving space between your clit and the bed. You felt something cold being placed on your skin. “Okay, relax now.” He said, and you let your hips go back down on the bed, and your clit was resting on the cold object. “Good girl.” You did not want to admit it, but when he praised you like that, it really turned you on. You heard a click, and all of a sudden you felt the cold object begin to vibrate, causing your clit and folds to flutter uncontrollably. 

The vibrations were so strong that you immediately began to moan the split second they started. “Oh fuck!” You shrieked. “Fuck!” Every nerve ending in your body tingled, and your mind went numb. “D-Dean! DEAN!” You screamed as you reached the threshold of an orgasm. You couldn’t think. You couldn’t speak. You couldn’t hold back anymore and your core convulsed into a body-numbing orgasm. You screamed as your clit, pussy and ass twitched in harmony. 

“That’s it baby girl.” He stroked your hair that was dampened with sweat. “Let it all out.” He smirked as he watched your helpless body twitch as the aftershocks of your orgasm fade away. “Did you like that, Y/N?” He asked, his eyes jet black. You nodded your head. 

“Good.” He smacked your ass once more, only this time with his open hand, and turned the vibrator off. 

He stood up and walked to the foot of the bed. He dragged his fingers down your legs, and lightly across the bottoms of your feet, making you twitch. “Let’s see, you slapped me…how many times, little one?” You turned your head to try and look at him, but you couldn’t find his gaze. “Twice?” 

“Sorry? I didn’t hear that?” Dean said, as he grabbed his red button up from the floor. He put it on and buttoned it up. 

“Twice.” You said, louder this time. 

“That’s right, twice.” He said in response. “And do you remember what I said after?” He grabbed his pants off the floor, put them on and zipped them up. 

You nodded. 

“I can’t hear you.” Dean said. 

“Yes!” You yelled. 

“What did I say?” He asked. 

“That I was going to regret it.” 

“Right.” He responded. “And do you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Hmmm.” Dean pondered. “I don’t think you do.” You felt the cold object touch your nub once more, and a click. This time the vibrations were stronger. You screamed out as the vibrations fluttered against your post-orgasm sensitive clit. “Fuck! Dean!” You protested. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m a man of my word, baby girl.” Dean whispered in your ear, hovering over your sweaty body. “I’ll be back in an hour or so, enjoy.” 

Once he reached the doorway, he turned around with his finger in the air. “Oh, and one more thing.” You heard the footsteps approach you one last time. He hovered over your sweaty helpless body to whisper in your ear. “If you ever smack me again,” he slapped your ass so hard that you felt a burning sting, “it’s going to be ten times worse, capice?” 

You whined. 

“Good girl.”

You heard his footsteps fade away and the door close. “Dean!” No response. “Dean!” 

Dean enjoyed a beer with Crowley in the kitchen. Neither of them said a word. They just listened to your screams and moans. It had only been ten minutes. They couldn’t wait to hear what you were going to sound like in fifty minutes.


End file.
